1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to pistons for internal combustion engines.
2. Related Art
In their continuing efforts to improve power production and fuel efficiency, many engine manufactures are incorporating advanced technologies such as direct injection, turbo-chargers and super-chargers into their gasoline-fueled engines. Often, these and other advanced technologies improve the engine's performance by increasing the pressures and temperatures of combustion within the engine's cylinder bore. However, increased pressures and temperatures could cause unwanted bending or other damage to the upper crown portions of the engine's pistons. Such damage could result in reduced performance or even total failure of the engine.
In order to strengthen their pistons to withstand the increased combustion pressures and temperatures, some piston manufacturers have begun to produce pistons with an increased combustion wall thickness. While such pistons may be resistant to bending under the increased pressures and temperatures, the increased thickness also gives the pistons an increased mass, which may detract from the power and fuel efficiency gains of from the advanced technologies.